<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Senior Prom by SkullWoggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179093">Senior Prom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle'>SkullWoggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampair (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Graduation, High School AU, Other, Prom, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, your vampire BF, Missi and your friend Russell all go to prom together. Duke decides it is time to let everyone know his secret. How does it go over? One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X Reader - Relationship, oc x canon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Senior Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few things-</p><p>* Duke is two grades older than x Reader, Russell and Missi.<br/>* I'm going to go back and forth between calling Missi "Missi" and "Melissa" to keep some connection with the series.<br/>* I'm writing these episodes out of chronological order and based on which ones I have the most ideas for and will be the easiest to write. While the reader's brother is mentioned in this story, he will be introduced in the episode where reader's family meets him.<br/>* I am so sorry the ending is weak. I wanted to focus mainly on prommy activity and Duke revealing his secret.<br/>* My updates for this series will be sporadic and based on my level of busyness with IRL stuff. Right now I have extra downtime so production is high. :) </p><p>Thank you all for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re all gussied up in your *fave color here* beautiful dress/suit quietly awaiting for your friends and your boyfriend to come to your house to take pictures for prom. You’re excited at the opportunity to go to prom as during Duke’s senior year he didn’t submit his class dues on time and you went on a trip to Walt Disney World during your junior prom. Now’s your opportunity to go to a formal, like Cinderella! And you’re extra happy because your friends Melissa and Russell finally quit dancing around their feelings and are officially dating! Speaking of big reveals, Duke is considering telling Melissa and Russell about being a vampire. Melissa seems to suspect it, but Russell is one of those “see it to believe it” kind of guys.</p><p>You hear the doorbell ring and open it to see Duke, Melissa and Russell outside.</p><p>“Yoooo!”</p><p>“Heeeeey!”</p><p>“Babe!” You run into Duke’s arms and you both briefly kiss. He’s wearing a Victorian era esque black top hat with a red band on it, and a pinstripe suit with a black rose flower. Russell’s wearing a white tuxedo with a black tie and a red rose and Melissa is wearing a pink gown with a blue headband and her hair tied up. Everyone’s ready to take pictures, so you guys line up. Duke sees your dad and waves at him.</p><p>“Hi Mr. *LAST NAME*! I see you don’t have a chainsaw with you! I mean, you look non threatening! I MEAN! Eer uhhhh….*Y/N* looks amazing....er...eh” </p><p>“Line up for the picture.”</p><p>The four of you line up as everyone’s parents (except for Duke’s.) pull out their cameras. Everyone smiles and poses. </p><p>“Russell, Russell, don’t make faces. *Y/N* PUT YOUR TONGUE BACK IN YOUR MOUTH! NO! NO! *Y/N*, no funny faces! Duke, Duke, look at the camera! Look at the camera! I see where your eyes are wandering! Don’t make Mr. *LAST NAME* or *Y/N*’s brother Corey get the weedwacker! A normal smile, Melissa. Don’t look so flustered or embarrassed!”</p><p>You, Duke Melissa and Russell take some pics looking like secret agents, making goofy poses, and then each kid with their family. Russell turns to Duke. </p><p>“Dude, where’s your dad?”</p><p>“He didn’t show.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that!”</p><p>“Whatever. It is what it is. Fuck him.”</p><p>“....Hey, you can take a picture with my family if you’d like!”</p><p>Duke smiles. “Thanks Russell. You’re like a brother I never had.”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>“Also congratulations on you and Missi. I’m so happy.” </p><p>“Thanks man.” </p><p> After you guys take pictures, you get into the limo and head to the prom. You are so tickled pink to be riding in an actual limo (not counting the ones for the funerals you’ve attended). You stick your head out of the ceiling opening and make faces and let the wind blow through your hair.</p><p>“THIS IS FUCKING AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!”</p><p>Russell sticks his head out the opening and Missi joins. Afterwards, you pull yourselves in and look at Duke sitting unfazed. Russell tilts his head.</p><p>“What, you’re not gonna stick your head out the window?”</p><p>Duke shrugs. “Being in a wealthy family, you get to ride in many limousines. They’re all the same after a while.” He shrugs. </p><p>“Yeah, but the only difference this time is that you’re with us!” said Russell.</p><p>Duke smiled. “True. And this time I’m not ready to gouge my eyes out while Dad goes on about the last guy who fucked him over in poker.”</p><p>Suddenly your phone rings. It’s Tori calling. Tori….you have an….interesting relationship with. You’ve been friends with her since middle school, but…..things have changed since high school. She became more bossy, judgemental, and harsh. While you two are generally close and like sisters, you’ve been drifting apart from her. Sadly this hasn’t stopped her from calling you excessively at inopportune times. Duke rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Speaking of gouging my eyes out…” He grabs your phone and chucks it out the ceiling opening on the freeway. Everyone gasps in horror.</p><p>“DUKE! WHAT THE FUCK?!?” you squeal.</p><p>He looks into your eyes, and puts his hand on your shoulder. “I’ll buy you a new one, I’ll take pictures of tonight and send them to your parents. I’m sorry, but this is for your own good.”</p><p>Melissa gives Duke a dirty look. “You knooooow, you could’ve just shut her phone off and kept it somewhere safe...”</p><p>Duke sighs embarrassed. “I’m sorry! That bitch makes me want to punch things! I don’t like how she treats you and *Y/N*! She gave me a hard time because I got the title of an episode of Hellsing wrong!” He looks back at you. “I’ll pay for the new phone, okay?” </p><p>Phone chucking aside, prom goes without a hitch. You dance, eat, take a nice prom portrait pic where you and your date don’t look constipated or possessed, and have a good time. During a slow dance, Duke pulls you, Melissa and Russell off the dance floor and the four of you guys head outside to a balcony. Duke looks from left to right to check the coast, and turns to you guys.</p><p>“So. I have something to confide in you.” He pulls out his cigarette, about to smoke only for Russell to swipe it out of his hand.</p><p>“Hey! What the fuck, man?!?”</p><p>“No smoking. Hate the smell. Plus it’s bad for you!”</p><p>Glaring at Russell, Duke pulls out another one, only for Russell to knock it out of his hand, then taking his entire pack and throwing it off the balcony.</p><p>“RUSSELL! YOU FUCKING ID-”</p><p>“Babe, he’s right!” you chime in. “I don’t like you smoking, and not at a time where we should be having fun!”</p><p>“Well if I start having withdrawals, it WON’T be fun.”</p><p>“Babe, I don’t want you to get sick and die!”</p><p>“*Y/N*, I’m already undead! I’m not gonna get lung cancer!”</p><p>“You’re WHAT!??!” asked Russell. Duke realizes what he said and then turns back to everyone. “Yep. You heard me. Let me demonstrate. We’re all going to hold hands…”</p><p>“Is this some kind of cult ritual?” asked Russell.</p><p>“Russ, Missi, trust me on this one, we’re all going to hold hands.”</p><p>“Bu-”</p><p>“JUST DO IT!”</p><p>You all hold hands. With all of his strength, Duke lifts you guys up towards the roof. He drops you down on the roof and you all land on your feet. He lands on the roof panting. </p><p>“Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best idea..” In a flash, he turns into a bat and flies in front of Melissa and Russell’s faces. Russell’s mouth drops.</p><p>“You-you’re a vampire!”</p><p>“Called it.” deadpanned Melissa. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hello? Wearing hoodies, hats and sunglasses when going out? Avoiding garlic? Being mostly lethargic during the day? The pale skin and dark hair? Isn’t it obvious?” </p><p>FLASH! “And the teeth and the red eyes!” Duke piped in as he turned back into a human, smiling his usual boyish smirk and batting his eyes. He looks down and realizes he’s naked. </p><p>“Oh! Sorry! Let me put my suit back on! Everyone shield your eyes! Well, except for you, *Y/N* of course!” You throw his top hat at him jokingly. Missi turns to Russell.</p><p>“How you doing with this, Russ?”</p><p>“I….think I need to sit down…..you’re not gonna eat us or suck our blood, are you!??!”</p><p>“No!” said Duke. “I just suck the blood out of animals and stuff!” He puts his hat back on. “Plus, you guys are my friends! Which….I never thought I’d ever say about anyone really....”</p><p>Russell nods his head. "So *Y/N*'s conspiracy nut Van Helsing brother was right! Never thought I'd say that!"</p><p>Missi chuckled. "The only thing he's ever been right about!"</p><p> He puts his hand on your shoulders. “Wanna slow dance?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Here or back downstairs?”</p><p>“Weeeeeeell to be fair the DJ hasn’t been playing any of our requests and it was getting hot…”</p><p>You wrap your arms around each other and sway back and forth. To make up for the lack of music, Russell starts humming “Love Song” by The Cure. This goes on until Russell finishes humming the entire song and Duke pulls you into a kiss. After about a full minute you two pull each other apart and he dramatically bows like a gentleman he is. After a few seconds you start to tear up and begin sobbing.</p><p>“What’s wrong, my love?” </p><p>“*Y/N,* what’s wrong?” asks Melissa.</p><p>“It’s just *sniff*.....I’M NOT READY TO GRADUATE! I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE MY HOUSE! I DON’T WANT TO MOVE IN TO A NEW PLACE AND GET A JOB WITHOUT MY FAMILY AROUND OR YOU GUYS! I DON’T WANT TO NEVER SEE YOU GUYS EVER AGAIN! I’M SCARED OF *SNIFF* *SNORT* GROWING UPPPPP!” you collapse into Duke’s arms. Russell and Melissa come join, forming a group hug.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Even if we all go to different colleges out of state, we’ll still keep in contact. I promise. States can’t break us.” said Russell.</p><p>“Yeah.” added Melissa. “And just because you’ll be an adult doesn’t mean you have to move out automatically and live on your own! One step at a time, *Y/N*!” </p><p>“Unless if you have douchebag parents like mine.” sighed Duke. “Right after I graduated, he instantly made me go apartment and job hunting. But, hey, I still live locally, and we still see each other! And I don’t have to share a house with that fucker anymore.”<br/>
You perk up a bit. “YOU GUYS ARE THE BEEEEEEEST!” you sob.</p><p>“Shh shhshh, it’s okay.” Duke says patting you on the back. “Besides, are you really going to miss high school?”</p><p>You shrug. “Just you guys and some of the people?” </p><p>“But not the standardized testing, people, work, or drama?”</p><p>You shake your head. “Nah.”</p><p>Duke snorts. “You three are the only thing I miss about that place. How’d I get so lucky to have you?”</p><p>“Well…..you were assigned to be *Y/N*’s partner that one time and then *Y/N* introduced you to us, so the rest is history.” said Melissa.</p><p>“It was a slow burn though…” added Russell.</p><p>After a few seconds Duke speaks up.</p><p>“Hey, want me to fly you guys around the place on my back? We can take tuuuuurns!”</p><p>“I think the dance is wrapping up. We need to catch the limo.” you say.</p><p>Duke sighs. “But you’ve been in one limo you’ve been in them allllllll….” he whined.</p><p>“Unless if it’s a pink Barbie limo.” you say. “Plus not all of us have been privileged to be disenchanted by then like you, Dukie.”</p><p>“Okay. We can fly on my back when we get back to your house!”</p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>